In connection with size reduction and achievement of a large area of an electronic device, a dielectric having a large dielectric constant and easy formability has been recently required. As the dielectric having easy formability, a dielectric made of an organic material has been known so far.
Patent literature No. 1 (JP 2006-155944 A) discloses a phenazine deuterated chloranilic acid crystal obtained by alternately arranging two or more kinds of different molecules through strong hydrogen bonds, and realizing ferroelectric phase transition by relative displacement or order-disorder between acid molecules and base molecules to exhibit a large dielectric constant of 2000 to 3000 at around room temperature.
A phenazine deuterated chloranilic acid crystal disclosed in Patent Literature No. 1 exhibits a large dielectric constant of 2000 to 3000 at around room temperature, but is not a liquid crystal material.
Under such circumstances, a device having a liquid crystal material exhibiting a large dielectric constant has been required.